What Special Agent Daniel Shaw Did Not Know!
by jaytoyz
Summary: Shaters unite! Here's mine...now show us yours! Shaw Snuff Fiction! Fun for all. Yeah, crappy summary...I dare you to do better. Get inventive and Kill that Shaw...kill him real good! Oops...I used a couple of bad words...just letting you know...JT


What Special Agent Daniel Shaw Did Not Know!

A/N: Probably not what some of you may have been waiting for...God, listen to my ego...expecting people to be waiting for Walkabout or Swimmer...geeez, what a maaaroooonnn...anyway, here's a little something inspired by UnderArmour's inspired death of Shaw...if that makes sense...anyway, I've been a little blocked and a lot busy but this just fell as soon as I started it about 1 hour ago...so...what do you think?...please review...yeah, I always say that, but ...please?

Any other Shaters out there wanna give a quick death fic a try? Snuff Shaw for fun and practice(the writing stuff, not the snuffing stuff).

I don't own Chuck or anything in the 'Chuckverse'...but I do believe that Shaw is one emminently killable character...give it a try...you'll smile...and giggle a little...maybe.

000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Special Agent Daniel Shaw awoke at exactly five minutes before six a.m. on Tuesday. Thanks to his own well honed sense of time, his own internal alarm clock, he always awoke five minutes before six a.m., no matter what time zone he was in, each and every morning. He didn't take pride in this small thing because he saw it as part of his training. What Special Agent Daniel Shaw did not know was that today would be the last time that he would awaken five minutes before six a.m.

Special A.D.S. slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As he began his morning routine of stretching out, he slowly looked around his bedroom, making sure that everything was in the same place that it had been in the day before, and the day before that. As he completed his stretching and inventorying, S.A.D.S. did not know that he wouldn't be following the same routine tomorrow morning.

S.A.D.S. did not know that this morning's shower and shave routine would be the last time that anyone would run their hands over his body. If he had, maybe he would have spent a little more time enjoying the feel of his hands on his body…but probably not. S.A.D.S. didn't consider himself a vain man. He knew that years of conditioning had allowed him to make his body into a very efficient and , obviously, well cared for tool. What S.A.D.S. did not know was that if he had made it through the day, he would have been exposed to a flesh eating bacteria the very next day and would have spent the next three weeks in agony as his body ate itself from the inside out.

S.A.D.S. stood in front of his dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. As he slowly placed his wedding ring on his finger, he glanced at the only photo in his bedroom…of someone other than himself. The sight of his wife's smiling face reminded him of the love he still felt for her. She had been dead for five years and he knew that he loved her just as much now as he had the day that he met her. What S.A.D.S. did not know was that his beloved Evelyn had, in fact, been a triple agent. She had been trained by the CIA but sold secrets to North Korea and The Ring.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that he had been a mark and that his wife had secretly hated him…with a passion. Her acting skill allowed her to leave S.A.D.S. believing that the love of his life had loved him as passionately as he loved her.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that Evelyn Shaw had never enjoyed their lovemaking and often would pay men, and sometimes women, to give her the pleasure that he was unable to provide. It was a credit to her acting that S.A.D.S. considered his sexual skills, based on her responses, extraordinary and that made him a real ladies man and he would never know otherwise.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that if his beloved Evelyn hadn't been Agent Sarah Walker's 'Red Test', she would have passed Syphilis to him, courtesy of the male prostitute she had visited the morning of day she had died. What S.A.D.S. did not know was that the disease would have eaten away at him and left him a blind and bitter man who would go insane in an asylum, forgotten by everyone except the poor nurses who would draw straws to see who had to 'care' for him each day.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that Evelyn once went by the name 'Phillip' and that the body he worshipped was the result of several difficult surgeries that were paid for by 'Phillip's' rich parents who wanted nothing to do with him and were glad when 'she' left home for good.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that the information about 'Phillip' was buried deep in the Intersect and Chuck would have to pretend to cough in an attempt to cover the laughter that threatened to overtake him when he 'flashed' on the intel during Daniel Shaw's memorial service, causing Agent Sarah Walker to give Chuck the 'stink eye' for his behavior, which she would later apologize for after Chuck told her and Casey about 'Phillip'.

S.A.D.S. finished getting dressed and walked into the kitchen of his apartment, opened the refrigerator and pulled out 2 eggs along with some cheese and turkey bacon so he could cook himself an omelet. After finishing the preparation, S.A.D.S. poured himself a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee and after sliding open the glass door that led out onto the balcony, walked outside to enjoy his breakfast. What S.A.D.S. did not know was that if he had opened his refrigerator and not found 2 eggs, he would have skipped breakfast entirely and while driving into 'work' at 'Castle', a Ring assassin would have 'taken his brains out for a walk' with a very difficult shot that would've impressed Colonel John Casey by it's level of difficulty.

While enjoying his coffee, S.A.D.S. happened to think about his plans for the evening. He would be taking Agent Sarah Walker to dinner. He was sure that tonight would be the night that Agent Sarah Walker would throw herself at him and he would allow her, what he imagined, to enjoy a night of unbridled pleasure…for her. What S.A.D.S. did not know was that Sarah Walker was hopelessly compromised and if the object of her affection hadn't caused her an immense amount of heartache by refusing to runaway with her in Prague, she would have spurned all of S.A.D.S.'s advances and eventually kicked him in the balls when he made one advance too many. The kick would have left him with a weeks worth of hospital bills and the rest of his life with the nickname, 'Lefty'.

After finishing his coffee, S.A.D.S. left his cup sitting on the table and walked to the railing that surrounded his balcony. Pausing to do a quick overhead stretch, he leaned forward and placed his hands on the railing, leaning out so he could look down at the balcony below his. He had discovered that the young woman who lived below him would often sunbathe in the nude and he was sure that she did not mind him enjoying the view.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that his neighbor had, indeed, noticed him 'peeking' and , in fact, did mind him 'enjoying the view'. In fact, the only person who was less thrilled than her was her boyfriend, a very large man who was sitting down in the lobby, waiting to have a little 'chat' with S.A.D.S. about his viewing habits. The 'chat' would have been quite 'lively' with lots of broken teeth, broken bones and skull fractures…all of them belonging to S.A.D.S.

S.A.D.S. was surprised that the young woman wasn't in her usual 'Tuesday' position but what surprised S.A.D.S. even more was the way the railing shifted beneath his hands and then suddenly dropped away. What S.A.D.S. did not know was that the company that had been responsible for all of the railings at the Hoff building had recently been accused of cutting corners by using sub-standard materials on many of their recent projects. The owner of the company would later blame his chemical dependencies, and thus his need to 'save' a few bucks whenever he could, on his estranged son/daughter 'Phillip' who he hadn't heard from in years.

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that his falling body would impact the sidewalk with so much force that the homeless man living in the alley across the street would be woken up by the sound and that he would later describe on the local news the sound as being like a "really loud, crunchy fart".

What S.A.D.S. did not know was that his neighbor's boyfriend would later tell his friends that S.A.D.S. had gotten off lucky because he had planned to really "fuck up" that old pervert that lived above his 'old ladies' apartment. When the 'boyfriends' friends would point out the obvious question of 'how could he have done worse?', he would simply tell his friends to 'shut the fuck up' cause he 'coulda done worse to the old pervert' and leave it at that.

What Special Agent Daniel Shaw did not know was that his last thought, before death, would be the hope that the impending impact wouldn't hurt that much. But that was his last thought…and it sure as fuck did! A LOT!


End file.
